


Some Kind of Disaster

by messandahalf



Series: Modern Day Romance [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messandahalf/pseuds/messandahalf
Summary: After months of zero contact with his father, Arthur suddenly gets an email asking to meet up and talk. If Merlin happens to be the only one around to face the brunt of Arthur’s frustrations, well then, that’s just unfortunate, isn’t it?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Modern Day Romance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722964
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	Some Kind of Disaster

The last few weeks, to put it mildly, had been horrible. Arthur’s boss at work had been watching him like a hawk all of a sudden, looking for any hint of a mistake made and promptly chewing him out for it. He had ended up working over-time to correct said mistakes, none of which were actually _his_ errors, and therefore was falling behind with his schooling. He was struggling with the course load, often only pulling barely passing grades. He was exhausted, and cranky, and in desperate need of a long break. Everything had finally come to a head that afternoon when Arthur heard from his father for the first time in months.

On his lunch break, Arthur had checked his phone, intending to text Merlin to make plans for dinner. It was a Friday night, and they both miraculously had the next day off, so he had wanted to go out. Spend some quality time with his boyfriend. He never got that far. Sitting there on his notification screen was an email from his father. More specifically, an email from his father’s secretary, with his name in the signature, asking to have a private meeting to _“talk about things”._ He had reluctantly read it over a few times, then tucked his phone away, email unanswered and text to Merlin forgotten.

The email weighed on his mind the rest of his work day, festering and stinking until he was in a foul mood. How _dare_ his father ask to meet up to talk. He had made it _very_ clear how he now felt about his son. Arthur left work with a scowl, ignoring his coworkers’ calls of goodbye, and started on his way home. He was glad that he had chosen to walk to work today. Maybe the walk home would help him process everything a little better.

It didn’t. If anything, he was even more grouchy by the time he was twisting his key in the lock. Merlin’s alternative/indie rock music was playing just on this side of too loud as he pushes the door of their flat open. He grimaces. Normally, he could overlook their glaringly differing taste in music, but not today.

“Merlin!” He yells, toeing off his shoes and dropping his bag next to them as he turns to close and lock the door.

“Oh, you’re home!” He hears the cheerful voice of his boyfriend behind him. Arthur grits his teeth as he turns back to face the flat.

Arthur scowls slightly as he says, “Yes, now could you _please_ turn that off?” He gestures vaguely around him, hoping that Merlin understands what he means. A little crease forms over Merlin’s brow, but he moves to do as he was asked. Arthur’s grateful mood only lasts a second before he is once again on edge.

The flat now silent, Merlin approaches Arthur warily. “Is everything okay?” He asks slowly, reaching an uncertain hand up to touch Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur glances at the incoming hand and steps around Merlin, avoiding all contact as he proceeds further into the flat. He doesn’t need to be looking at his boyfriend to see his hurt expression.

“It doesn’t matter, Merlin. Leave it alone.” He says over his shoulder, knowing full well that his boyfriend won’t drop the subject. He rolls his shoulders, gearing up for a fight. He’s been wanting to yell and let his anger go ever since seeing the email.

Sure enough, Arthur hears footsteps behind him, approaching slowly. “Arthur, what happened?” Merlin’s soft, concerned voice reaches his ears. He refuses to look at his boyfriend, however.

“Just drop it, Merlin.” Arthur grits out. He may be chomping at the bit for a fight, but that doesn’t mean he won’t feel bad about taking his anger out on Merlin later.

Merlin appears at his side, gently touching his elbow. “No. Something is clearly bothering you, and I want to help.” Merlin says firmly, no doubt hoping his tone of voice would leave little room for argument.

“You can help by minding your own damn business, Merlin!” Arthur shouts, finally rounding on the man beside him, and glaring ferociously. Merlin scowls back.

“Yelling at me isn’t going to get you anywhere, Arthur. Just tell me what’s going on.” Merlin says, voice taut and tense. Arthur curls his lips in a cruel sneer.

“You couldn’t possibly be able to help me, _Mer_ lin, seeing as the issue is my father. You wouldn’t know much about that, would you?” He growls. Merlin physicals flinches away from his words, and Arthur feels a brief pang of guilt in his chest. That was a very low blow.

Merlin takes a moment to breathe deeply before replying. “You’re right, I don’t.” He says, voice measured. “That doesn’t mean that getting whatever this is off your chest won’t help you.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “You don’t get it, do you, Merlin? You’ve never been through what I have. Your mother automatically accepted you for who you are. You’ve never been cut off from your family. You don’t know what it’s like to have a father who hates you. You don’t know what it’s like to have a father who asks to meet you through the words of his secretary!” He’s yelling by the time he’s finished, chest heaving. Merlin studies him intently for a few moments.

“So, that’s what this is about.” He says monotonously. “Your father wants to see you, but you don’t want to see him, is that it?”

Arthur glares at him. “Why should I let him have a chance to speak with me when he made it very clear last time I saw him that he wanted nothing to do with me?” He says harshly. Merlin’s eyes are practically glinting with fire as he glares right back.

“Maybe he wants to clear the air. Maybe he wants to apologize. Is it really so crazy to think that your father might want his own son back in his life again?” Merlin retorts. Arthur stares at him incredulously.

“Yes!” He cries, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. “My father doesn’t apologize. You don’t know him. He just wants another shot at tearing us apart.”

Merlin swallows thickly, no doubt biting back a scathing reply. “I don’t see why you shouldn’t just hear the man out. I may not be your father’s biggest fan, but everyone deserves another chance.”

Arthur stares at him wordlessly for a moment. “If you want to hear what he has to say so badly, why don’t _you_ go meet him in my place.” Arthur hisses before spinning on his heel and storming back to the door.

“Where are you going?” Merlin calls from behind him.

“Out!” Arthur yells back. “Don’t follow me.” He warns as he pulls his trainers back on.

“Oh, that’s real mature, Arthur.” Merlin says heatedly. “Running away isn’t going to solve this argument.”

Arthur finally looks back once his shoes are back on. “I don’t really care. I would rather be anywhere than here with you at the moment.” He bites out. Genuine hurt flashes across Merlin’s face at Arthur’s words. Arthur’s lie. He would honestly rather be bundled up in Merlin’s arms right now, but he’s too angry to stick around. For now, at least. Merlin doesn’t say anything else as Arthur opens the door and slips back out into the halls. Arthur feels a pang of _something_ at Merlin’s acceptance in letting him leave. He shakes it off and continues on his way.

Arthur strolls down the street, replaying the entire argument in his head as he goes, and already regretting his harsh words. It wasn’t Merlin’s fault that his father had treated him so poorly. Still, he was too riled up, and too proud, to go back just yet. That is how he found himself ducking into the next pub he came across.

The place was a little seedier than he would normally like. Gaudy wallpaper barely clung to the walls, already peeling off in strips in places. A hint of cigarette smoke clung to the fabric of the chairs and booths lining the floor. The floorboards themselves were scratched, and worn, and displayed numerous suspicious looking stains. The bar was really no better. Still, he approached, pulling the attention of the man behind the counter.

“What’ll it be?” The man asks gruffly, eyes narrowed as he looked Arthur over. Arthur no doubt was the exact opposite of this place’s usual clientele.

Arthur visibly swallows before squaring his shoulders confidently, and ordering. “A beer, whatever’s on tap, and a shot of whiskey, please.” The man continues his scrutiny before nodding and going about filling the order. Arthur, meanwhile, pulls out his wallet. He tosses some money on the bar, more than enough to cover his drinks, and waits. The man places the pint and the shot on the counter, and greedily scoops up the money. He reluctantly hands Arthur his change. Arthur thanks him, pockets his change, then grabs his drinks and gravitates to the farthest corner of the room.

Arthur sinks morosely down into the booth, cautious of the myriad of stains on the upholstery. He quickly tosses back the shot before taking a swallow of beer to chase it down. He pulls a face as the liquor burns its way down his throat, settling hotly in his gut. He’s not normally a whiskey drinker.

He settles in, sipping on his beer as he stares at his silent phone. Perhaps a part of him was hoping that Merlin would call, ask him where he was, tell him to come home. It stays stubbornly dark and quiet. He frowns and tosses the rest of his beer back, swallowing greedily, before getting to his feet and returning to the bar. By the time he gets there, another pint and a shot of whiskey are waiting for him. He smiles wanly, pays the man, then collects his drinks and returns sullenly to his booth. He’s just swallowing the shot down when someone slides into the seat across from him.

“What’s a princess like you doing in a dive like this?” A familiar voice teases.

“Hello, Gwaine.” He relies before taking a sip from his new pint. “What are you doing here?” He asks as he settles the glass back on the tabletop. The man across from his raises his eyebrows.

“I asked you first, but if you must know, this place has the cheapest beer on tap.” He smiles as Arthur raises an eyebrow dully. “Now it’s your turn. I’ve never seen you here before. Where’s Merlin?”

Arthur grimaces. “Merlin isn’t here. He’s at home, I expect.” Gwaine looks at him expectantly, but he doesn’t say anything else, just lifts his pint to his lips and takes a long pull from the glass.

“Arthur, why are you here?” He asks. Arthur glares at him.

“Why do you care?” He deflects. Gwaine studies him for a moment before sighing in defeat. Sitting back, he laces his hands together on the tabletop and meets Arthur’s eyes unflinchingly.

He takes a deep breath before saying, “Okay, fine. Merlin called me. Said the two of you had, had an argument, that you stormed off in a huff, and that he was worried about you. Wanted me to look for you, make sure you were okay, as he didn’t think you’d appreciate him doing it himself.”

Arthur looks away shamefully. Guilt once again courses through his veins. He had said some truly hurtful things to Merlin, with the intention of having them hurt, and still Merlin sent someone out to look for him. His cruel jabs at Merlin never knowing his own father had ended with his boyfriend _still_ being worried about him. He heaves a sigh and scrubs at his face with both hands. He really didn’t deserve someone like Merlin. The man was practically an angel.

“Arthur, you were my mate long before I ever met Merlin, but we’ve gotten quite close, and I don’t really like having him phone me in tears. What did you do?” Gwaine says quietly, but firmly. Arthur‘s heart sinks even further at the knowledge that he had reduced his sweet, loving boyfriend to tears.

He drops his hands and looks out over the rest of the pub. “We got into an argument about my father. I’ve been having a hell of a time at work, my boss constantly looking over my shoulder, and indirectly hearing from my father today just pushed me over the edge. I took it out on Merlin, and he didn’t deserve that.” Arthur replies hoarsely. How could he be so selfish and stupid?

Gwaine studies him for another moment before shaking his head. “Look, mate, I’m not here to yell at you, although I could after hearing Merlin over the phone. I’m just here to make sure you’re okay.” He shrugs. “Sounds to me like your issue is with your old man and should be sorted out with him.”

Arthur sighs and finally looks at his friend. “I can’t, Gwaine. I know my father. There is no reasoning with him. If I agree to meet with him, like Merlin wants me to, all I’m going to get is another verbal beat down. I can’t handle that again.” He says pleadingly.

“Maybe you should explain that to Merlin.” Gwaine says matter-of-factly, wrapping his hands around Arthur’s pint and draining half of it. Arthur doesn’t even have the energy to get mad at him for it.

They lapse into silence, a rather tense and awkward silence, as Gwaine now drinks Arthur’s beer while Arthur plays with his phone. Arthur isn’t sure how much time has passed, he refuses to look at that part of the screen, but he has a feeling that it’s been long enough. Perhaps too long. He sighs heavily again, pulling Gwaine’s attention back to him.

“I should go home and apologize, shouldn’t I?” He asks softly.

Gwaine nods. “That would be a good start.” He replies. Arthur grimaces. He’s never been overly good at discussing feelings or emotions of any sort. “Arthur, mate, I’ve known you for a while, and I know you’re definitely not the best at talking about real things sometimes, but Merlin? He’s worth it.”

Arthur looks up and smiles slightly. “Yeah, he is.” He replies absently, mind drifting to Merlin’s kind, blue eyes. His large, happy grins. The way he always tries to make Arthur feel better, no matter what. He refocuses on his friends face. “Thank you, Gwaine. I probably owe you one.”

Gwaine waves him off. “Don’t worry about it. Just go make it up to your man.” He replies cheekily. Arthur grins and gets to his feet.

“I can do that. See you later, Gwaine.” He says sincerely. Gwaine lifts his (Arthur’s) pint.

“Cheers.” He replies with an easy grin, finishing off the last of the drink in one gulp. Arthur rolls his eyes good-naturedly and makes for the exit.

As he steps back outside, he debates calling Merlin, letting him know that he’s coming back home. In the end, he decides against it. He really does want to speak to Merlin face to face, and if he phones him now, Merlin will no doubt try to apologize right then and there. Decision made, Arthur starts on his way home, taking quick steps along the now less crowded streets. With each step he debates on what he should say. How he should word his apology. He doesn’t want to justify his anger, but he does want to try to get Merlin to understand where he’s coming from. Any meeting his father may want to have with him is bad news. Plain and simple.

He takes a deep breath when their apartment building comes into view. This is it. He makes his way up to their flat with growing trepidation. The door is surprisingly unlocked when he gets there.

“Arthur?” Comes Merlin’s voice, the man coming into view shortly after, as soon as Arthur opens the door. His eyes are red-rimmed, and he’s sniffling suspiciously. Clearly Gwaine had been telling the truth. Merlin had been crying. All because of Arthur. He immediately feels sick.

“God, Merlin, I’m so sorry.” He says before he’s been decided what to say. Merlin’s face crumples slightly, and then he’s careening toward Arthur, slamming into him and knocking him back against the door as he wraps his arms around Arthur in a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry, too.” He says, voice muffled against Arthur’s shoulder. “You know your father better than I do. If you don’t think meeting him is a good idea, I should respect that decision.”

Arthur swallows and grips Merlin’s waist, pushing him away. Merlin looks up at him with confused eyes. Arthur’s hands trail up to grip either side of his face. Gentle thumbs brush over Merlin’s cheekbones as he soaks in the beauty that is his boyfriend. That he’s lucky enough to call his. He presses a sweet kiss to Merlin’s forehead.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Merlin. I know you are just trying to help. I had no right to take my frustration out on you. Everything has just been a little too much lately, and suddenly hearing from my father after months of absolutely no contact, just tipped me over the edge. I’m sorry. I never should have spoken so harshly to you, and I never should have left.” The words pour out of Arthur’s mouth with surprising ease, and he has a feeling that he has his previous alcohol intake to thank for that.

Merlin gives him a watery smile. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have pushed.”

“It is not okay,” Arthur replies, “but thank you for forgiving me. I promise to do better next time.”

Merlin just keeps smiling softly as he takes Arthur’s hand and leads him further into the flat. He leaves Arthur on the sofa before heading to the kitchen to make tea. When he reappears, he presses a warm mug into Arthur’s hands, and sinks down onto the sofa beside him. Arthur smiles at him gratefully. They drink their tea in silence, both thinking over how to progress the conversation from here. Finally, Arthur takes a deep breath, and settles his nearly empty mug on the coffee table.

“The reason I don’t want to see my father is because I know that he still hasn’t accepted who I am. I know that he is only going to have words designed to hurt me.” His voice comes out stronger than he expected.

Merlin twists to face him, putting his mug down too. “I understand, but perhaps this is something you both need. The last time you spoke with him was harsh, but didn’t offer any real closure. Maybe now, in private, you can say your piece properly, without fear of causing a very public scene, and then walk away.”

Arthur stares at Merlin for a second before pulling him into a chaste kiss. As he pulls away, he runs a hand through Merlin’s hair fondly. “I guess I can look at it that way. I probably owe myself that much.” He muses.

Merlin’s eyes are back to sparkling as he smiles back. “You do.” He says earnestly. “You’ve been so strong these past few months, but I know how hard losing your father has been. If this conversation doesn’t clear the air, then maybe it can at least close that chapter on your life. For now, at least. I still wouldn’t write him off forever. I may not be happy with him currently, but you never know what could happen. Life is funny that way.”

Arthur smiles at Merlin, love over-flowing in his heart. “Yeah. It really is.” He replies softly before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend again. He chuckles against Merlin’s mouth as he starts to pull back but Merlin chases his lips, pressing them more forcefully together.

“I love you, Arthur Pendragon. For now, and forever.” He says breathlessly. Arthur groans his approval as Merlin dives back in, recapturing his lips properly. All the stress built up over the past couple weeks melts away as their lips press hotly together again and again. He loses himself in the feel of Merlin’s lithe body as he shifts to situate himself in Arthur’s lap.

Arthur pulls back just enough to say, “Me too. I love you more than anything.” Merlin grins and presses himself closer, trailing lips over Arthur’s jaw, down his neck, to the neckline of his shirt. Arthur sighs, tilting his head back, and simply losing himself in his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow me on tumblr: messandahalf10


End file.
